The invention concerns a machine for handling disks, provided with recorded information or which can be recorded on, in particular for the handling of compact disks known by the abbreviation CD. The invention also concerns processes for operating such a device.
The invention in particular concerns a disk handling machine with
opposite-arranged disk magazines, which hold disk holders for respectively one disk in superimposed receiving compartments, PA1 a first transfer device in the form of a transport device, arranged between the disk magazines and connected to a first electric drive motor, for the selective transport of an individual disk holder with disk between optional receiving compartments, a receiving compartment and at least one disk drive for reading out or recording information on the disk, or between a receiving compartment or a disk drive and a drawer for the input and removal of disks, PA1 a second transfer device arranged on the first transfer device in the form of two displaceable pull-out means, connected to a second electric drive motor, for removing and inserting respectively one disk holder with disk into or from an optional receiving compartment, PA1 a computer-supported control unit for controlling and monitoring the movement sequences for the two transfer devices. PA1 that the count value for the incremental signal generator pulses is evaluated prior to, during, and following the movement of the respective transfer device, PA1 that if two end-point sensors exist, the step motor position is calibrated separately with the aid of each end position or PA1 that if two end-point sensors exist, the position of the step motor position with the aid of the closest end-point sensor, PA1 that the distance between the two end positions is measured to determine the total turning range for the step motor in motor steps, PA1 that the knowledge of the total turning range for the step motor is used by the control unit for computing the start-up and braking distances for the step motor, PA1 that during the useful operation of the machine, the sequence of steps transmitted to the step motor is compared to the respective count value for the incremental signal generator impulses, wherein the step motor is shut down for a difference greater than plus or minus four motor steps, PA1 that during the useful operation of the machine, following a movement of the respective transfer device, the actual position is computed from the count value for the incremental signal generator impulses and is compared to the desired position preset by the control unit, PA1 that the switched-off step motor is readied for operation in that it is supplied with current of an optional phase and the actual position is computed from the count value for the incremental signal generator impulses and is transmitted to the control unit, PA1 that following the completion of the movement or if the step motor is again supplied with current, the end of the decay process for the respective transfer device is determined with a periodic test in that the count change falls short of a specific amount.
A disk handling machine with these features is known and is described, for example, in the WO-A-93/11535.
It is the object of the present invention to take measures that allow a reliable and exact positioning of the drive motors, used here to move the transfer devices.